Class Time
by BadBoyCoooper
Summary: The Dynasty Warriors find themselves in a modern school and its crazy!Chapter Seven is up! Finally updated.
1. Chapter 1

Boys Class  
Sima Yi  
Zhuge liang  
Zhou yu  
Cao Cao  
Sun jian  
Liu bei  
Wei Yan  
Jiang wei  
Zhang fei  
Zhang he  
Dong zhuo  
Yuan zhao

"class is in session" The Teacher shouted as everyone sat down  
"Their are to be no hats on during class that includes Wei yans mask" The teacher said as Wei Yan gulped  
"My hat is better than simas hat " Zhuge said removing his hat "What did you say?" Sima asked   
"Nothing, nothing" Zhuge said smiling  
"EEEWWWWW! Wei Yan out your mask back on" The teacher ordered  
"O my beautiful eyes!" Zhang He screamed  
"Zhuge looks better" Jiang said quietly  
"Zhuge always had the ugly ones" Sima said  
Zhuge sighed and said" Yes but you had the gay ones"  
"Ouch..."Yu said laughing at Sima  
"CLASS!"The teacher screamed and everyone looked  
"Its time for history"The teacher stated  
"I love history" Zhuge said  
"I love history" Sima said  
"Yea!"Cao said  
"I don't wanna do history"Jian said as two puffs of smoke rose from Zhang Fei's desk"What?" Fei asked as everyone began to stare at him  
"I think we need to have a chat in the office" The teacher said as she grabbed his weed and dragged him to the office  
"And about that gay comment, Zhuge, Jiang is just as gay as Zhang He"Sima said  
"Jiang is...different "Zhuge answered  
"If Lu Bu wouldn't have betrayed me I would've ruled China!" Dong yelled suddenly  
"Me and my peasants would've taken you" Bei said  
"My daughter would've taken you" Jian said  
"Does this outfit look okay Sima?"Zhang He asked standing up and spinning in the front of class  
"Come on Sima tell him it looks good"Zhuge said smiling  
"This one is all yours" Cao said shaking his head  
"Yes it looks fine" Sima said  
"Am I beautiful?" Zhang He asked  
"Better tell him Sima" Zhuge said chuckling  
"Bwhahahaha this is most entertaining" Dong said  
"Dumber than a peasant"Bei said  
"Come on Sima don't you like it?"yu asked  
"Yes its beautiful" Sima said  
"Zhuge is better" Jiang said  
"Sorry I'm late wheres the teacher?" Yuan Zhao asked sitting in the empty seat  
"Office" Sima replied  
"Doing what?" Yuan asked  
"Yelling at Zhang Fei for smoking pot in class" Yu said  
"HA! Idiot" Yuan said laughing  
"RECESS!" The teacher yelled as she walked back in


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Recess

"hehe I got out of history now I get to go play" Fei said coming back from the office  
"No, during recess you will be writig sentences" The Teacher said  
"WHAT!" Fei screamed  
"HA...HA" Yan laughed  
"FOOL!" Sima said  
"You write a sentence this sentence 500 times during any recess or any fun class your sentence is quote 'i will not smoke weed in school' " The Teacher  
"NNNOOOOOO!" Fei screamed  
"START WRITING! or else" The teacher said evilly  
"EEEKKK!" Fei said as he started writing  
Outside

Everyone was watching as Cao, Jian and Bei  
argued  
"The Sun family was unstoppable" Jian yelled  
" I killed everyone in your little family" Cao said  
"My peasants would beat you" Bei said  
Jian suddenly goes nuts and punches Cao  
Sima seeing a chance to hit Zhuge does so and hits him hard  
"PRIME MINISTER!" Jiang screamed as he hit Sima in the face  
"This is not beautiful" Zhang said sadly  
"ME...FIGHT" Yan screamed as he began hitting everyone  
"Stop before the teacher comes!" Zhou screamed and everyone stared at him and begins acting like nothing happened  
"Are you okay?" Jiang asked and kissed Zhuge on the cheek  
"I'm fine" Zhuge confirmed  
"ME...wanna...fight" Yan said and began to cry  
"BEAUTIFUL!" Zhang said  
"You don't wanna end up like Fei" Zhou said  
"RECESS OVER!" the teacher yelled from the door


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

As everyone walked to their seats Yuan Zhou dropped Dong Zhou pants  
"EEEWWWW"The teacher screamed then began to puke  
"You don't where underwear?" Yu asked blinded  
"Uhhh" Zhou said pulling up his pants  
"GBEAUTIFUL" Zhang He screamed  
"I'm glad my daughter didn't see that" Jian commented  
"I'm glad my wife didn't see that" Zhuge said  
"Zhuge is much better" Jiang said  
"No wonder Lu Bu betrayed you" Sima said  
For some reason Fei past a note to Bei  
"PEASANTS RULE!" Bei screamed  
"es we all know of your obsesseion with peasants" Yu said smartly  
"Well we all know of your obsession with...uhhhh" Bei studdered  
"CLASS, I think I will live" The teacher announced suddenly  
Wei Yan suddenly dropped his pencil and when he bent down to pick it up his pants ripped  
"Not again" Yu said  
"Oops!" Yan exclaimed  
"Why me?"The teacher said as she started puking again  
"BEAUTIFUL!" Zhang He yelled

"Glad my daughter didn't see that"

"Gald my wife didn't see that"

The teacher then opens a history book and reads  
"Cao Cao was the best of the three Lords"  
"YYYYEEEAA! Cao yelled  
"Worthless peasants" Bei said  
"Crap" Jian said  
"Who was the better stratigist, Pang Tong or Zhuge Liang" The teacher asked  
"Zhuge" Sima answered  
"Me" Zhuge answered givin Sima a weird look  
"Tong" Yu said  
"Tong" Cao said  
"Zhuge" Jian answered  
"uhhhh Zhuge?" Bei answered   
"What...a...stratigist?" Yan asked  
"Zhuge looks better and os smarter soo I pick Zhuge" Jiang answered  
Fei snores loudly all of a sudden  
"FEI!" The teacher screams  
"AAHH! what?" Fei said then he realized he pied in his pants  
"Who was the better stratigist Zhuge or Tong?"   
"I saw Tongs face once so Zhuge"  
"Niether are beautiful" Zhang said  
"Zhuge is beautiful!" Jiang screamed  
"Settle down Jiang"  
"I suppose Yong" Zhang said  
I pick Tong" Dong said  
"Dong only picked Tong because he is the only person as ugly as Tong" Zhuge said   
"Ouch" Yu commented  
"I pick Zhuge" Yuan said then added  
"No man other than Yue Ying is as ugly as Meng Huo"  
The bell than rang  
"WHAT THE!" Zhuge yelled  
"Lunch time" The teacher said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Girls class:  
Sun Shang Xiang  
Diao Chan  
Xiao Qiao  
Da Qiao  
Yue Ying  
Zhu Rong  
Zhen Ji

"Sit everyone" The teacher ordered  
"What is history" Rong asked  
"You seriously don't know what history is?" The teacher asked stunned  
"She's a tribeswoman, what do you expect?" Zhen said  
" You filthy.." Rong trailed off  
"Thats you" Zhen shot back  
Sun Shang Xiang passed a note to Da Qiao and Da blurts out "Yes good idea lets do it" then passes the note to Xiao Qiao who gets an evil looking grin  
"The first question is, who was smarter Zhuge Liang or Sima Yi?" The teacher asked  
"Zhuge, cause Sima tried to hit on me once" Zhen said  
"Zhuge" Shang Xiang said  
"Zhuge" Chan said  
" eeewwww! Sima is with that freak Cao Cao! I pick Zhuge" Xiao screamed  
"Zhuge" Da screamed as well  
"My husband" Yue said calmly  
"What has this world come to?" Rong asked  
"Whats your answer?" The teacher asked  
"Sima!"  
"Its time for recess!"

outside

Zhen and Diao Chan were sitting talking about guys  
It had rained the day before so Shang Xiang got an evil idea...  
She threw a rock and it landed in a mud puddle right near Zhen and it splashed mud all over her dress  
"MY DRESS!" Zhen screamed as she began to cry  
"awww its okay" Chan said as she got up and gave Zhen a hug

Inside class room:  
Da Qiao had snuck in and put mud and disgusting liquids on Zhen and Diao's chairs and on the techers, Rong's, and Yue's chairs

outside:  
Xiao sat on a swing watching Yue and Rong fight  
The arguement went something like this

"Zhuge is smrt and hot!"

"Zhuge is an ugly dork!"

"Meng Huo is fat!"

"Is not!"

"And his feet smell like dead frogs!"

"Why were you smelling his feet?"

"Uhhhhh"

Other side of the playground

Zhen was still crying about her dress  
"Your mean you half man!" Chan shouted to Shang Xiang  
"If I only had my chakrams" Shang Xiang mumbled to herself

Inside the school  
Da ran and was alomost caught a few times but she got outside just to here   
"RECESS OVER!"  
Everyone walked into the class and stood in front of their desk looking foward  
"Sit down class" The teacher said and everyone sat...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

"EEEWWWW" Zhen Ji screamed   
"WHO DID THIS!" Diao Chan yelled angrily  
"MY DRESS!" Zhen yelled looking around  
"MY BUTT" Yue Ying cried in pain

"OUCH" Zhu said in pain

"I QUIT" The teacher walked out of the room   
Zhen Ji began crying and she pulled out a mirror to check her makeup  
"IT WORKED!" Sun Shang Xiang yelled as she joined Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao in laughter

"So you did it!" Yue screamed at Shang Xiang

"Bring it!"

"Look at the boys fight" Zhen said

"WHAT!"

"Nothing"

"I got you now Xiang"

"I get Da!" Zhu Rong yelled

Da Qiao stood up

"I'll take Xiao" Diao Chan stood up

"Lets go!"

I'll watch" Zhen said as she snorted

"CLASS! Zhang Liao yelled and everyone turned and looked at him  
"Everyone sit I am your new teacher" Liao said as he stared at Diao Chan

"Aren't you gonna punish them teach?" Yue asked

"Tell me what happened" 

Yue Ying told him the whole story then waited for his answer..

"Good …good" He said staring at Diao Chan

"NO! that's bad!"

"Oh yeah bad BAD not nice don't do that anymore"

"I'll get you later Xiang"  
Liao continued staring at Diao Chan..   
"Whats our next assignment?" Diao asked nervously  
"I ask you guys questions.." He continued gawking at Diao Chan..   
"Maybe he'll forget to do classes from now on" Yue hoped   
"I remember when Meng looked at me like that, creeped me out I think I punched him"  
"Who was the most beautiful woman ever?" Liao asked  
When everyone answer Diao Chan he smiled and continued staring  
"Ahh those eyes there so wonderful"   
The bell rang then

"THANK GOD!" Diao Chan yelled running out of class

"Lunch time"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Everyone stood inline getting their disgusting food  
(Liao still stupidly staring at Diao Chan)  
"There are only two tables" Zhen said as she sat at table one  
After a short while everyone had taken their seats and it looked like this

Table one:  
Zhen Ji  
Diao Chan  
Sima Yi  
Cao Cao  
Zhuge Liang  
Yue Ying  
Jiang wei  
Wei Yan  
Liu Bei   
Zhang Fei  
ZhangLiao

Table two:  
Zhou Yu  
Sun Jian  
Zhang He  
Dong Zhou  
Yuan Zhao  
Da Qiao  
Xiao Qiao  
SunShangXiang  
Zhu Rong

Table one

"Phew I think I got away from Liao" Diao said thankfully  
"Wrong" Cao said ponting at Liao who was sitting right by Diao Chan and continuing to stare at her  
"What a fool"Zhuge said kissing his wife on the cheek  
"Gross you would kiss another man?" Sima asked  
"Yes" Jiang said kissing Zhuge on the cheek  
"Do not insult my wife like that!" Zhuge said angrily  
Zhen gave Jiang a disgusted look  
"Don't you mean husband Zhuge?" Sima asked smartly  
"Do not insult my WIFE which means if she's my wife she's a woman" Zhuge said  
"Whatever Zhuge I still think she's your husband"  
"Nope she's my wife" Zhuge said  
Jiang noticed Zhens disgusted look and said "It was a kiss on the cheek atleast we didn't do what we do in private"  
Zhuge smacked Jiang "SHUTUP!"  
"So you have to husbands eh Zhuge?" Sima asked laughing

"Not near as bad as when I caught Brother Liu and Zhao Yun" Zhang Fei exclaimed stupidly  
"Shu is the land of the gays and Wei is the land of beautiful women" Cao said touching Zhens cheek  
"Forget it cowboy" Zhen said throwing his hand down  
Suddenly Lu Xun ran in the building screaming "FIRE!"  
As he ran everyne realized his but was on fire he jumped in the sick and put out the fire and ran back out still screaming "FIRE!"  
"that...was...interesting"Yan commented  
"Yes...it...was" Sima said mocking him  
Yan took his mask off for a second for no reason and when he did everyone started coughing and gagging and looking in a different direction "What?" Yan asked  
"You...are...ugly" Sima said  
"Sorry Yan your not as beautiful as Sima's good friends Zhang He" Zhuge said with an evil smile

"Shutup" Sima said  
"Do you want me to tell him you denied it?" Zhuge asked  
"No"Sima said "Than admit you like him" Zhuge said evilly  
"I like Zhang He" Sima said quietly  
"I can't hear you" Zhuge said  
"I like Zhang He" Sima said in a normal tone  
"Atleast he's not a cow" Yue said glaring at Cao Cao  
"Mooooooooo!" Zhang Fei said at Cao Cao  
"Those beautiful eyes" Liao said gawking at Chan  
Chan looked at him and scooted away  
"I don't see Simas, Zhang He anywhere near here"Yue said to Sima  
"Shutup you man!"Sima said losing his temper  
"you touch my wife and I will hurt you" Zhuge said  
"A...fight?" Yan asked  
Not...yet" Sima mocked  
I...wanna...fight" Yan said  
"we...dont...care" Sima answered  
"Its time to go out on the playground" Liao said staring at Diao Chan


	7. Chapter 7

So Yeah I've finally updated …hope everyone enjoys it …!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven …

Everyone else sat down at table two and there were these people …

Zhou Yu

Sun Jian

Zhang He

Dong Zhuo

Yuan Shao

Da Qiao

Xiao Qiao

Sun Zhang Xiang

Zhu Rong

Zhu Rong looked around and realized she was the only girl that wasn't from Wu, well then again there was Zhang He so maybe she wasn't alone.

"Zhou Yu, I've always had a certain respect for you", Zhang He said suddenly,"You are one of the few people that can come close to matching my beauty."

"Uhhhh thanks I guess", Zhou Yu said strangely

"Ohh do not be ashamed," Zhang He said waving his arms around," We were meant for each other", Zhang He put his hand on Zhou Yu's cheek and looked deep into his eyes with such affection, yes Zhou Yu was the one, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a fist into his beautiful jaw, but it wasn't Zhou Yu's fist, it was Xiao Qiao's. Zhang He fell backward and landed on the hard floor.

Zhang He's face burned when he heard the laughter of everyone else at the table.

"Nooo…" He whispered to himself. Could he have been mistaken?

No he couldn't have, this is the person he should be with.

Zhou Yu looked down at Zhang He and gave him a sad look before he turned back and began eating.

It appeared Zhu Rong had forgotten about the fight and Sun Zhang Xiang was thankful for that because she was actually scared of the tribeswoman though she would never admit it.

Dong Zhou cautiously pulled out the waste of his trousers and looked down to see himself fully exposed, he sat there confused, he could swear he had put on his Hello Kitty underwears this mourning.

Sun Jian dug into his food when he looked down and saw he had dropped a piece on his shirt and it had left a stain on his shirt, boy that was embarrassing.

Xiao Qiao slipped her hand into Zhou Yu's hand under the table and began trying to eat with one hand, this was extremely puzzling for her. Why was it so bloody hard to eat with one hand?

Yuan Shao hadn't even gotten any food instead he stared down at a piece of paper with a black circle on it. "So how does this make me feel?", He wondered then he thought "Cao Cao I will get you!"

Dao Qiao sat there wishing Sun Ce was there, but no, he just had to go surfing again.

Xiao Qiao was a genious, she had just figured out not only how to eat with one hand, but how to eat with no hands. She simply dug her face into the food and began eating, which made Shou Yu jump and land in Zhang He's lapwho whispered in his ear " I like you" making Zhou Yu jump again and land in Xiao Qiao's lap. Xiao Qiao looked up and grinned at Zhou Yu who got a disgusted look at the sight of her face, there was food everywhere, in her mouth, up her nose, and in her hair. Zhou Yu felt a cold hand on his shoulder and turned around slowly to see the principals angry face.

"We will not tolerate this kind of horrid behavior!" Zhou cringed at the word horrid I mean come on what kind of word is that? Zhou then realized he was in Xiao Qiao's lap and quickly got up and began explaining but he was cut off.

"No excuses!", The man screamed, "You're coming with me!" He then grabbed Zhou Yu and led him downstairs to his doom.

Just then Lu Xun ran through screaming, "Fire!", He ran and jumped in the sink to extinguish the fire that was devouring the back of his pants then he ran back out still yelling "Fire!"

Sun Zhang Xiang glanced at Zhang He who looked confused as he ate then she looked at her Father who was killing his food.

"Die, die!" Sun Jian mumbled to himself as he stabbed his food with his fork, "The tiger will get you", he screamed suddenly and everyone looked at him except Yuan Zhao who concentrated on his paper.

He grinned stupidly, "What?" Embarrassment flooded him when he realized what had just happened.

Da Qiao looked at Yuan Zhao who was staring angrily at his paper and imagined him without a shirt on, she than began laughing for know reason making everyone wonder what was going on.

Dong Zhuo was so confused now, he thought he had put on those cute underwear on this mourning how had he forgotten? He remembered the mourning perfectly …

He had gotten out of bed and taken off the flower underwear from the night before then he …His mind went black suddenly.

How can this be? He remembered putting his pants on after that too …

Some girls may think of happy things or romantic things with some guy of there dreams (That they'll probably never even see) but not Zhu Rong, no way, she was thinking of a plan to finally beat Meng Huo in a wrestling match.

"One of these days", she thought to herself, " I'll get you sexy, yes I will"

Yuan Zhao continued staring at the paper then he realized he should have pants Cao Cao instead of Dong Zhuo so all there eyes would've been spared.

All their thoughts were interrupted when someone yelled "Recess!"


End file.
